The Testament of Rakkis
The Testament of Rakkis is a nine-part tome found in Act V of Diablo III. It is written by Rakkis and can be found within bags at the Passage to Corvus and Ruins of Corvus. Obtaining all parts of the journal will add to the People Finder achievement. They read as follows: *''I have uncovered an obscure and ancient tome in whose pages is recorded an impossible tale: the secret history of a race called the nephalem — gods by another name — and their ruined civilization in the west. If this is true, how could all signs of these nephalem be lost but for the record in this single tome?'' *''The nephalem were not gods but our own ancestors, gifted with long life, magic, and abilities far beyond ours. Yet they were still men. I wonder if these pages hold the key to unlock their powers once again?'' *''I will bring the Light of Zakarum to the heathens. Here in the east, the power of Zakarum wanes, but in the west, it will rise, stronger and greater than ever. Yet I have another purpose. The lost nephalem city of Corvus lies in the west. I will find it.'' *''We founded a settlement near the western sea. It will grow to be a great city in time. Now that my people are settled, I can begin my own search for the ruins of the nephalem city Corvus. The tome implied that it was near this very region.'' *''We have begun searching the marsh for the ruins of Corvus. This stinking, festering swamp is punctuated by worn blocks of stone. Perhaps these ancient sentinels are all that remain of the proud nephalem city? No, there is more to be found, I know it.'' *''Last night, I found the ruined nephalem city. When I stepped into the buried catacombs, I felt a stirring in my blood. And then a wondrous thing: a dim light began to glow all around me, not cast by any torch. It was as though the very stones acknowledged my presence''. *''The nephalem had such a strong connection to the Light that it granted them powers far beyond our own. But I believe that, through the Light, they can be reborn in us. Thus, I have consecrated Westmarch, a shining beacon in the west. I have taken for my sigil the wolf of Corvus and proclaimed myself king.'' *''A decade later, the power of the nephalem still escapes me. Something long ago stole it from them, and keeps it hidden, even today. I have found mention of an artifact called Worldstone, hidden in the lands. Now that my son is born, I have rallied my banners to ride to war against them.'' *''Years on, the barbarians remain unconquered and I am a man grown old and frail. My life has seen the founding of Westmarch and the discovery of the nephalem ruins, but still the deeper secrets elude me. I leave the task to my son, in whose blood shall carry forth the line of nephalem kings.''